


Pink Icing

by adwox



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Stomach Ache, chanyeol gets taken care of because he deserves it, please see notes for more info/warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adwox/pseuds/adwox
Summary: Kyungsoo enjoyed cooking, it was no secret. He loved experimenting with flavors, testing new recipes out or coming up with his own. Seeing people light up when they tasted his cooking was truly a highlight for him.Most of all though, he loved cooking for Chanyeol.





	Pink Icing

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be "gross" and smutty, but i may or may not have gotten carried away and made it mushy and cute (oops). this is dialogue heavy, because, realistically, sexual acts need to be walked through more often than not. before you read:  
> this is pretty old. i started working on it when chanyeol had a lot more weight on him, so think of this as being something from early 2017.  
> this fic is also very food heavy, but not too graphic in depiction. there is a tiny paragraph that describes a meal, but the majority of the time any mention of food involves eating or feeding. this is not a stuffing fic, but there will be a brief focus on fullness/tummy aches. it is not exaggerated. there is one small mention of weight gain being seen as a negative thing from a public standpoint.  
> please be mindful that even if this is smut, its supposed to be safe and not triggering to anyone.  
> enjoy! -red ♥

Kyungsoo was in the middle of reading when he heard a knock on his door.

“Hey, you in here?” Chanyeol’s voice called for him from the other side of his room.

“Come in,” he replied, setting aside his book. Chanyeol gingerly opened the door, poking his head in before he fully entered.

“Hi,” he said. It looked as if he had just woken up from a nap, his fluffy hair uncombed and an oversized hoodie covering the majority of his cartoon-themed boxers. “I just woke up.” Bingo.

Kyungsoo shifted to make room on his bed and patted his sheets. Chanyeol took him up on his offer and flopped down next to the vocalist. “Did you sleep well?” He asked.

Chanyeol hummed and stretched his long limbs out. “Yeah. ‘M hungry.” He looked up to meet Kyungsoo’s gaze with a silent plea.

“Do you want me to make you something?” Kyungsoo offered, knowing fully well Chanyeol would say yes. “I was just about to make dinner for Jongin, Sehun, and myself.”

Chanyeol nodded, and snuggled up against Kyungsoo. “Please, as soon as possible.”

Kyungsoo stifled a laugh. “I can’t do anything with your big body crushing me.”

“You’re so warm, I’m about to fall asleep again.”

“If you go back to bed, I’ll give Jongin your serving of food.”

Chanyeol bolted upright. “To the kitchen, we go!” He shouted as he grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and dragged him out of bed. Where he stored all his extra energy was a mystery.

• • •

Kyungsoo enjoyed cooking, it was no secret. He loved experimenting with flavors, testing new recipes out or coming up with his own. Seeing people light up when they tasted his cooking was truly a highlight for him.

Most of all though, he loved cooking for Chanyeol. His fellow bandmate was always so verbal with his thoughts on Kyungsoo’s food, and always did his best to finish a meal made by him (even if it was often too spicy by his standards). The recognition not only made Kyungsoo feel proud, but also and assisted him in improving his skills. Plus, he just really liked to see Chanyeol enjoy himself with _his_ food. Seeing the man lick his fingers and pat his stomach after a nice meal never failed to make Kyungsoo’s pulse speed up.

“We haven’t gone shopping in quite a bit,” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol as they made their way to their dorm’s kitchen. “Is spaghetti with egg okay?”

Chanyeol whined out loud in anticipation. “Anything is okay,” he begged. “I’m dying.”

Kyungsoo began to gather ingredients and motioned for Chanyeol to put on a pot of water for him. “When’s the last time you ate?”

“Yesterday, around lunchtime,” Chanyeol told him. “I haven’t been eating much in general though. Too busy.” He flinched at the sound of Kyungsoo slamming a plastic kitchen utensil on the countertop.

“That’s unhealthy,” he scolded. “You’re never too busy to eat.”

“I’ve been gaining weight recently,” Chanyeol said, lifting his hoodie to reveal a bit of stomach pudge sticking out from his tank top. Kyungsoo felt his ears turn warm. “People online noticed I guess, and well, you know how that goes.”

“Too bad. You’re still going to eat to your heart’s content tonight.”

Chanyeol nodded eagerly. They fell into a peaceful silence, and Chanyeol tuned into the soft shuffling sounds of Kyungsoo milling around the kitchen while the latter focused on cooking.

 

A few minutes later, Jongin and Sehun walked into the kitchen.

“Hi hyung,” Jongin greeted Kyungsoo. “I’m going to go pick up take-out and go practice for a few hours. Sehun offered to keep me company, do you want to come with us?”

Kyungsoo tilted his head in slight confusion. “I thought we were going to eat in tonight together.”

Jongin faltered. “Well, we were, but Sehun apparently ordered me food without asking, and I can’t _not_ get it.” He paused to send a look to Sehun, who shrugged in response. “I’m really sorry!”

“I’m okay, thank you. You should go, though I’m sort of in the middle of cooking anyway. However, if Chanyeol wants to go…”

“I’m in too much pain to move,” Chanyeol groaned, his face flat on the counter. “Too hungry. I can’t even wait for take-out, so count me out.”

“Alright, I should be back in a few hours. I’ll let Junmyeon-hyung know you guys are here alone. If you guys could clean up too, I’m sure that’ll make him really happy.”

“When do I not?” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m not calling _you_ out,” Jongin assured, glancing at Chanyeol’s pitiful form on the counter. Chanyeol groaned. “See you guys in a few hours!”

Kyungsoo watched Jongin and Sehun scramble to the door, and they took their leave. He ran to lock the door, clicked his tongue and returned back to cooking.

“We might have a small problem,” Kyungsoo muttered to himself as he began to strain the spaghetti.

“What’s up?” Chanyeol asked, peering up from the counter.

“I made all this food with the intention of feeding it to the four of us, not a duo. Spaghetti doesn’t exactly taste that well as a leftover, in my opinion, and you know how much those two can eat. I made way more than usual just for them, too.” Kyungsoo sighed to himself as he seasoned the pasta and began to add cooked egg into the mix.

“Well, maybe I could just eat all of it?” Chanyeol suggested.

Kyungsoo felt his eyes widen. “Listen Yeol, I know you’re hungry and all, but you shouldn’t force yourself to eat four or five times more than your normal portion.”

“I’d rather do that than let your delicious food go to waste! Trust me, I can do it. I’m really, really, hungry right now anyway.” Chanyeol balled the bottom of his hoodie in his hand and shook his head for dramatic effect. “Like, _really_ hungry.”

Kyungsoo thought of the face Chanyeol makes when he eats with enthusiasm, when his round cheeks are tinted in a lovely shade of red and his eyes sparkle with joy. He sighed inwardly, knowing he never had a chance to say no from the start.

“Only if you want to,” he told him. Chanyeol did a mini-celebratory dance in his chair, and Kyungsoo’s heart began to speed up once more. He turned back to garnishing their plates as one final distraction.

“Of course I do,” Chanyeol reassured as he got up to fix himself a glass of water. “It’s been too long since we had a meal alone together made by you, anyway.”

_And the last time we did I had to excuse myself early because of how much you were turning me on,_ Kyungsoo thought to himself.

Kyungsoo stepped back to compare the different sizes of their two plates. He had given himself a snack size portion, not big enough to count as a full meal, but enough to tide him over for the next few hours. Chanyeol’s plate, on the other hand, was so overfilled it was spilling over. Kyungsoo almost wanted to take pity on him and remove some of the pasta, but not enough to stop him from placing the plate in front of Chanyeol and handing him utensils.

“Well, I hope you enjoy it.”

They both fell into silence again. Kyungsoo tried to focus on his meal, but found himself distracted almost instantly by Chanyeol, who was (quite literally) stuffing his face.

“Slow down, it’s not going anywhere,” Kyungsoo attempted to tease him, but he already felt his body betraying him.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol breathed between bites, “it’s just so good.” He picked up a section of the pasta that had a surplus of egg, and shoved it into his mouth, moaning. “Oh my God, I don’t know how you can make such simple meals taste so good.” He paused to take a long drink of water, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down.

Well, Kyungsoo was officially boned.

“You must just be really hungry,” he commented. “It’s really nothing special.” From a chef’s point of view, there was a lot to work on. The spaghetti was a little overcooked, making it slightly mushy. The egg was more prominent in some areas as opposed to others due to Kyungsoo’s semi-uneven cutting, and the spices were underwhelming to him. Though, that could explain why Chanyeol was enjoying his meal so much.

“Underselling yourself.”

“What?”

“Can’t talk. Must eat.”

Kyungsoo decided to not speak unless spoken to. He looked at Chanyeol’s plate, impressed that he’s already almost halfway done and his pace hasn’t slowed down one bit. Feeling his stomach roll, he turns his attention back to his own meal. He picks at the egg, his appetite now lost and his mind focused on other matters. He feels eyes on him and decides to peer up.

“You’re not eating,” Chanyeol observed through mouthfuls of food.

“I ate before you woke up.”

“You should still try to.”

“I’ll have something later, I guess,” Kyungsoo put his utensils down. “It seems I made food I’m not in the mood for.”

Chanyeol looked sad, like the thought of Kyungsoo’s hard work going to waste will hurt him on a personal level. Kyungsoo licked his lips.

“Do you think you could…” He glanced down at Chanyeol’s partially cleared plate.

He seemed to get the memo. Without asking first, Chanyeol stretched his arms across the counter and picked up Kyungsoo’s plate. He scrapped the food off of the plate and onto his own.

“I might’ve been eating too fast,” Chanyeol mumbled.

“Are you okay?” Instantly, Kyungsoo felt guilt wash over him. He should have waited for Chanyeol to verbally confirm he wanted to eat more, instead of merely watching him dump his portion onto his still occupied plate.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Chanyeol assured. He paused for a moment to hit his chest to relieve pressure, and took another large drink of water. “I’m just getting hot.” He picked up a napkin and dabbed his now sweaty face before wrestling with his hoodie in an attempt to get it over his body. “I think I’m stuck.”

Kyungsoo snorted, but got up to help him anyway. “Lift your arms up,” he instructed, re-aligning the hoodie with Chanyeol’s body then lifting it up from the bottom. Kyungsoo widened his eyes when he accidentally grabbed a part of Chanyeol’s tank top along with the hoodie, revealing his partially inflated stomach. “Oh,” he breathed out loud by mistake.

“What is it?” Chanyeol ask. He followed Kyungsoo’s eyes to his soft tummy. “ _Oh_.” He scrambled to adjust his posture and shirt, but Kyungsoo’s hand reached out to stop him without any second thoughts.

“Don’t!” Kyungsoo cleared his throat, taken aback by how loud and desperate he sounded. “I mean, it’s okay. You should feel comfortable while eating. You look… cute like this, too.”

Chanyeol flushed, but nodded. He leaned back down again, his stomach going back to spilling over his boxers. Kyungsoo stole one last look at it before going to pick up his own dish and washing it in the sink as a way to keep his mind busy. The sound of Chanyeol’s utensils hitting the plate and his chewing only made it more difficult for him to concentrate.

With a sigh, he dried off his plate and walked back to check on Chanyeol. He was surprised to find his bandmate nearly finished, though his pace had drastically slowed down from earlier. His plump cheeks were glistening and rosy, with a few specs of food on them due to his frantic eating. Kyungsoo fought the urge to pinch them. His eyes trailed across his face, to his heavy eyes, and stopped at his glistening lips. He watched the different shapes they made as he went from biting or slurping on his food. He only prayed he didn’t look as creepy as he felt.

As one last attempt to get himself to calm down, Kyungsoo made his way to the fridge in search of something, anything to eat. Anything that wasn’t his own food, of course. He settled on one of the vanilla cupcakes a fansite had sent the group a few days ago, still patiently waiting for the members to finish them up.

“I thought you said you weren’t hungry,” Chanyeol reminded Kyungsoo as he watched him peel the wrapper off the cupcake.

“I’m not,” he admitted. “I just wanted something sweet in my mouth.”

Chanyeol shuffled, like Kyungsoo had said something he shouldn’t have. “Why are you taking off all the icing then?”

“I don’t like this kind of icing. It’s a little _too_ sweet.” Kyungsoo scooped up the pink dyed icing with his index finger and began to pile it up on a napkin. Chanyeol, now finished with his meal, watched him with wide eyes.

“You shouldn’t waste food like that.”

“This isn’t food, it’s powdered sugar and butter.”

“You’re still wasting.”

Kyungsoo stopped peeling the icing off his cupcake to huff. “Since when do you care this much?”

“Since you told me to never waste food.” Chanyeol patted his tummy as proof. “My stomach is hurting right now, but I still don’t want you to just leave that sad pile of icing on the counter.”

“I was going to throw it out, not let it sit there and stink up the place.”

“Feed it to me.”

Kyungsoo’s mind went blank. Unsure of what to do, he pushed the icing in Chanyeol’s direction, not daring to move any more.

“That’s cold,” Chanyeol whined. “I said my stomach hurts, the least you could do is actually physically feed it to me.”

“I don’t have any clean utensils,” Kyungsoo blurted out. Why was he trying to sabotage himself from doing something he genuinely wanted to do?

“You have your fingers, don’t you?” Chanyeol retorted, looking confident. When Kyungsoo didn’t reply, his demeanor returned soft. “If you want to, I mean! Gosh, here I am asking you to do all this stuff for me, and I haven’t even asked you if you even want to…”

Kyungsoo picked up a decent amount of the icing with his finger and shoved it in Chanyeol’s face to shut up him, accidentally getting it all over his nose in the process. Chanyeol made a sound, then wiped the icing and licked it off his hand. “I guess it is kind of sweet,” he observed. He looked up at Kyungsoo again, expectantly.

He did what was asked of him. That was all. Kyungsoo leaned his finger in again, not pushing it into Chanyeol’s mouth, but rather waiting for him to lean in. He timidly licked before his wide tongue coated most of Kyungsoo’s finger. His breath hitched as he felt Chanyeol swirl his tongue around his finger, making sure he got all the icing off before leaning back and releasing Kyungsoo’s finger with a pop.

Kyungsoo swallowed thickly. He looked Chanyeol up and down, desperately searching for a sign that his fellow bandmate was okay with the events that just occurred.

“I don’t think I can have the rest,” Chanyeol admitted.

Kyungsoo felt his heart sink. _Of course,_ he told himself, _anyone would be weirded out by something like that._

“I mean,” Chanyeol interrupted his train of thought, “you weren’t kidding when you said that was sweet. I feel like I should lay down but, my stomach just feels so heavy.” He dabbed his face with the same napkin he was holding onto previously, and leaned his soft cheeks on the counter. Kyungsoo shifted in place awkwardly as he watched Chanyeol rub his stomach as he groaned to himself.

“Want me to take you to the couch?” Kyungsoo finally offered, getting up before Chanyeol even had a chance to respond.

Chanyeol nodded, but did not look up. Kyungsoo gently took his chair and began to scoot it back, so he could have access to Chanyeol’s long legs. He picked one leg up at a time, and swiveled him around to face the direction of their living room couch. He motioned for Chanyeol to lean onto his back. With a bit of extra encouragement, he was able to get him off his feet and onto Kyungsoo. When he arrived to the couch, he bent his legs and slowly let Chanyeol fall onto the couch. He then adjusted his legs so he took up the entirety of the couch (though he didn’t exactly fit). Chanyeol groaned, and closed his eyes tightly.

“I have such a stomachache,” he groaned. “I’m so stupid. We should’ve just trashed that icing after all.”

“No, I shouldn’t have fed you all that food. You would’ve felt ill either way,” Kyungsoo told him. He ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, not missing the way he saw the older man’s brows relax.

“It felt nice,” Chanyeol murmured. “I like eating your food. It makes me feel warm and full.”

Kyungsoo chose not to respond. Instead, he continued to lean down and play with Chanyeol’s hair. After a while, Chanyeol opened one eye and gave Kyungsoo a look.

“Can you,” he started, his face coloring, “uh, would it be okay if you, I don’t know... um. Do you think you could…”

“Whatever you’re going to say, the answer will probably be yes.”

“Oh, okay. Would you mind maybe…” Chanyeol licked his lips, obviously struggling to get the words out. “Can you rub my stomach?”

Kyungsoo nodded, and shifted his body away from Chanyeol’s face so he was closer to his stomach. Chanyeol seemed to be having second thoughts, his large hands tightly pressed against his soft abdomen.

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo told him, hoping to ease the tension. “I’ll be gentle.” Chanyeol’s face flushed an even darker shade of red, and Kyungsoo inwardly cursed at himself for sounding so suggestive. On the bright side, he was able to carefully pry Chanyeol’s hands off of his tummy to gain access to it.

Kyungsoo placed his palm down in the center of Chanyeol’s bellybutton, then gazed up to see his reaction. Chanyeol furrowed his brows once more, but his eyes fluttered shut. Kyungsoo saw this as a sign to continue, so he moved his fingers ever so slightly to create a sense of warmth. It was almost therapeutic for him; feeling the warmth of Chanyeol's supple stomach permeate his palms made him feel sleepy and relaxed. Chanyeol seemed to also enjoy it, his shoulders shifting down into the couch and the tension from his face fading away.

“Don’t fall asleep again, you’ll ruin your sleep schedule,” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol as he watched him drift off. Chanyeol hummed in response to show he was still awake. Kyungsoo smiled to himself, then turned his attention back to Chanyeol’s squishy tummy. He shifted his hand so his thumb could easily swipe across the part above his bellybutton, and began to rub small circles into his skin. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s stomach clench for a moment, but no other body language of his seemed to be negative. He continued to rub circles and added another hand to the lower part of his tummy for extra warmth. His second hand moved around a lot faster than the gentle repetitive motions of the first one, moving to lightly skim the skin around his hips and ribs, causing Chanyeol to shift slightly.

“You okay?” Kyungsoo asked, still touching.

Chanyeol took a while to respond. “Mm-yeah,” he stuttered, his brows going back to being furrowed. “It’s just,” he paused, “I’m kind of ticklish.”

“Do you want me to stop touching you by your sides?”

“No, it’s okay! Just ignore me if I make any strange sounds.”

Kyungsoo nodded, and continued prodding at Chanyeol’s stomach, though he did go a little lighter than before. His fingers ghosted Chanyeol’s sides, occasionally fingering the extra weight spilling out from his boxer’s elastic waistband. His other hand began to push into Chanyeol’s lower stomach, rubbing deeper than just the skin. Chanyeol occasionally let out soft groans or tiny breaths, but Kyungsoo kept true to his word and tried to ignore them as best as he possibly could.

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo’s hands went into autopilot, moving around without Kyungsoo having to consciously think about where to go. He focused on Chanyeol’s face, studying all the expressions he was never aware his fellow bandmate was capable of making. He looked away quickly when Chanyeol opened his eyes in shock, like Kyungsoo had just pulled on his tiny happy trail. Kyungsoo looked down at his hands, just incase he accidentally injured Chanyeol without thinking. Instead of finding a bruise or cut, he found his left hand slightly dipped under Chanyeol’s boxers. Instantly, he slipped his hand out and took a step back.

“I’m so, so sorry,” he apologized. He glanced at Chanyeol’s face, which was damp and flushed more intensely than Kyungsoo had ever seen before. He went to grab Chanyeol’s shirt and pull it down to cover his tummy, but stopped when he realized something wasn’t right.

Chanyeol had a visible hard-on.

“Oh,” was all Kyungsoo could say.

“Don’t,” Chanyeol whispered, barely audible. He covered his face with his hands, but his burning ears gave away his shame. “Don’t tell anyone about this. Please.”

Instead of leaving, Kyungsoo leaned back down and placed his hand back down on Chanyeol’s stomach, lower than ever before. He didn’t miss the way Chanyeol shuddered and tried to hide his gasp.

“Do you get off on this?” Kyungsoo asked him, staring at his still covered face. “On people touching your stomach?”

“I didn’t ask you just for that!” Chanyeol wailed, moving his hands. “I thought it wouldn’t happen this time. I just wanted my stomach pains to go away. I’m sorry, I really am.”

“I’m not mad or anything,” Kyungsoo assured him, pressing deeper into his skin. “Do you still want me to continue?”

“You’re not saying that just because you’re taking pity on me, are you?” It was obvious Chanyeol felt very insecure over the whole situation. Kyungsoo felt the urge to coddle and reassure him swell in the pit of his stomach.

“No, no, of course not,” he told him as one of his hands reached up to comb through his fluffy hair, the other staying by his tummy. If anyone felt shame, it was Kyungsoo. He was more or less at his own personal wits end after watching Chanyeol eat his food with such gusto. Maybe there was a way for both of them to feel full and satisfied by the end of the night after all.

“If that’s the case,” Chanyeol breathed out, his body going lax once more, “I mean, if it truly is, then you can keep going. I only want this if you aren’t forcing yourself to.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not,” Kyungsoo said knowingly. He stood up and laced Chanyeol’s hands with his own as way of grounding the both of them. “Would it be okay if I changed position and sat on your lap?”

Chanyeol swallowed. “Okay,” he said, his voice low. He backed himself up as much as he could on the couch, sitting slightly upright and leaving a bit of room for Kyungsoo to crawl on. Neither of them broke eye contact as Kyungsoo slowly inched his way towards Chanyeol’s hips. Both of Kyungsoo’s hands roamed all over Chanyeol’s torso as he relaxed into his firm lap. The older of the two let out a loud yip as Kyungsoo wriggled his butt into a more comfortable position, unintentionally stirring Chanyeol’s cock.

“Ah!” Chanyeol moaned loudly. Without thinking, Kyungsoo slapped his hand over Chanyeol’s mouth as way to silence him. After the initial surprise, he took his hand away just as quickly.

“Sorry!” He apologized, and stroked Chanyeol’s hair once more as a way to calm his nerves down from the shock. “I don’t know what came over me. I guess I forgot we were home alone.”

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol replied, smiling slightly. “It, uh, was kind of hot anyway.”

Kyungsoo wondered why they hadn’t experimented with each other prior.

“You can keep going,” Chanyeol reassured him, squeezing Kyungsoo’s knee. “I trust you, I hope you know that.”

The atmosphere shifted after that.

“I trust you too,” Kyungsoo breathed. “Can I kiss you?” He paused to let Chanyeol nod, and leaned in.

Kissing Chanyeol took Kyungsoo back to his very first kiss. All of the same elements from his first were present: the nervousness, the desire to make it perfect, and the sloppiness.

Chanyeol was a _very_ sloppy kisser. Kyungsoo tried to sync up with him, but it seemed like he was tied between giving all tongue and all lip. Chanyeol moaned and desperately gripped at Kyungsoo’s shirt, trying to pull the vocalist down as much as possible. He shut his eyes tightly and groaned as Kyungsoo adjusted himself again, grinding down on Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol responded by pressing further into Kyungsoo’s mouth, a silent plea for more pressure, more attention.

Kyungsoo tapped Chanyeol’s biceps, signaling him to lift his arms up over his head. He gripped Chanyeol’s sweat-stained tank top and slowly pulled it over his head. He kissed his nose once he got the shirt over him fully, then his neck. Kyungsoo peppered kisses across Chanyeol’s jaw, and gently nibbled at his salty skin.

Chanyeol let out a loud, unapologetic moan. His legs jolted upright and nudged Kyungsoo’s hardening cock, making Kyungsoo groan as he sunk his teeth into Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol gripped Kyungsoo’s ass with his sturdy hands as a way to ground himself as he felt Kyungsoo’s tongue lap at the fresh bite. Chanyeol shivered as Kyungsoo leaned back to blow on the mark.

“You’d look beautiful covered in hickeys,” Kyungsoo murmured into Chanyeol’s ear. “It’s too bad you’re a public figure.” Kyungsoo experimentally blew on Chanyeol’s ear, causing him to mewl and screw his eyes shut.

“You know,” Chanyeol breathed out as he felt Kyungsoo lick his earlobe, “I really liked it when you-- ah! I liked it when you bit me, and _oh God yes_ ,” Chanyeol gripped the couch tightly when Kyungsoo licked the outer shell of his ear then harshly bit down. “Can’t you give me hickeys somewhere else?”

Kyungsoo leaned back to let Chanyeol catch his breath. “Like where?”

“Like--” Chanyeol stopped to cover his face with his hands again. “Ugh, don’t make me say it.”

This caught Kyungsoo’s attention. “No,” he told him, grabbing him by his wrists and moving his hands off his face. “I want you to say it.”

“I can’t,” Chanyeol whispered, his face covered in blush once more.

Kyungsoo gripped his wrists hard, making Chanyeol cry out. “I _need_ you to say it.” He softened his grip on his wrists and leaned down to kiss both of them. “We have to be open with each other, okay? You’re safe with me.”

“I know,” Chanyeol said. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. “Okay. Can you please leave hickeys all over my stomach?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo put his hands on Chanyeol’s face and leaned in for a soft kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, not rushing or using tongue, just feeling each other’s warmth and lips on each other. Kyungsoo was the first to break their spell as he leaned back, giving Chanyeol one final peck.

Kyungsoo shifted back, now resting his butt on Chanyeol’s kneecaps, and lightly touched Chanyeol’s hips. He ran both his hands up and down his sides, watching as Chanyeol quivered and bit his tongue to hide his moans.

“Don’t hide your pretty sounds now, baby,” Kyungsoo told him, slightly surprised by the nickname that spilled out of him. Chanyeol’s jaw went lax and he let out a high pitched whimper.

“O-oh,” Chanyeol stammered, “I want...ah! Can you call me that again?”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo told him, leaning down to kiss his soft stomach. “You’re getting better at using your words, baby.”

Chanyeol leaned back and let his tongue hang out of his mouth. “Feels so good,” he sighed.

“That’s wonderful,” Kyungsoo replied, making sure Chanyeol knew he was listening. “I’m going to decorate your cute little tummy now, okay?”

Kyungsoo bent down, avoiding Chanyeol’s strained cock, and placed both of his hands on his love handles. He pressed his lips lightly to the area between his hips and bellybutton, then harshly bit down. Chanyeol jolted and clenched his stomach.

“Keep going,” he encouraged Kyungsoo. “Ignore me unless I say stop or something.”

“Okay, baby.”

Kyungsoo grazed his teeth over Chanyeol’s tummy, and bit down once more. He took a bit of his fat into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue across his skin in the process. His hands kept busy in the meantime, wandering all over his sides and occasionally grazing just below his nipples.  

He leaned back to examine his work. Chanyeol’s tummy was dotted in hickeys, all in various sizes and shades. He watched his chest heave up and down, his heart beating so quickly it was visible from a short distance.

“You look like a constellation,” Kyungsoo told him. “So pretty.” His thumb traced patterns between the hickeys, connecting them. He pressed his thumb down into the darkest hickey, lightly at first, then much deeper. Chanyeol moaned, and pushed against Kyungsoo’s thumb for even more of the sensation.

“Please,” Chanyeol whispered, barely audible.

“Words, baby,” Kyungsoo reminded him as he pressed deeper into Chanyeol’s bruise.

“I want you to touch me.”

“I am touching you, you’ll have to be more specific.”

“Ugh,” Chanyeol groaned. “I should’ve known you would be a tease.”

“Just tell me what you want, baby, okay?”

“What I want,” Chanyeol breathed, his voice shaking. “Is to get off. What I _need_ , is you touching my cock. Please.”

Kyungsoo paused to look at Chanyeol. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, I’ve never been more sure, _please_ ,” Chanyeol groaned.

“I just don’t want you feeling weird about me after this.”

“I could never! Plus, I’ve always thought you were really attractive anyway.”

It was Kyungsoo’s turn to be shy now. He pursed his lips and looked away, feeling his face warm up.

“Thanks,” he replied. “You too.”

Chanyeol smiled, but let out a shrill moan moments later when he felt Kyungsoo palm at his boxers. Kyungsoo inched himself backwards once more to give himself more arm room, and grabbed the elastic of Chanyeol’s boxers. He looked up at him one last time before pulling them down in a swift motion.

Kyungsoo might have been drooling.

He reached for the head and spread the already forming precome around with his thumb, then shifted his hand downwards, pumping Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol let out a gurgle, his body quaking and his hands desperately reaching out for something to grab.

“You’re responsive,” Kyungsoo observed as he watched Chanyeol squirm around. He spat on his hand and continued to pump Chanyeol, occasionally applying more pressure or picking up the pace. Kyungsoo found his arm beginning to hurt, and tapped Chanyeol’s stomach to get his attention.

“Can I suck you off?” He asked.

Chanyeol reeled his head back, accidentally smacking it against the armrest. He let out a groan of both pain and arousal.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged.

That was all Kyungsoo needed to hear. He leaned down and hesitated for a moment before planting a gentle kiss on the head of Chanyeol’s pretty cock. He locked eyes with Chanyeol, his face flushed from previous stimulation along with the kiss. Kyungsoo took his heavy cock into his mouth, gagging almost instantly due to the size. He hollowed his cheeks and pressed deeply into the palm of his hand, then took in as much of Chanyeol as he could. He would not accept anything other than perfect for Chanyeol,  _his_ Chanyeol that he fed and pet and took care of. He felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him, which he knew was dangerous. He swallowed it down along with the rest of Chanyeol, as far as he could until he felt his entire shaft pulsating inside of him. He licked the underside of his cock, teasing with the tip of his tongue and tracing a protruding vein. Chanyeol took a deep breath and reached out for Kyungsoo’s damp hair, tugging it whenever Kyungsoo sucked hard or his hands brushed around his tummy.

Kyungsoo stared at Chanyeol’s stomach most of the time, watching it quickly go up and down as Chanyeol moaned. He couldn’t get over how cute it was, especially now, filled with food and love. He especially loved the way it slightly jiggled when Kyungsoo put extra pressure on his cock or squeezed his hips.

“So cute,” Kyungsoo tried to say, somehow forgetting he was in the middle of sucking his bandmate off, accidentally causing his entire mouth to vibrate. Chanyeol thrusted forward aggressively at the sensation, sending his cock even further down Kyungsoo’s throat.

“T-this might be a weird… request,” Chanyeol said between gasps. Kyungsoo hummed to signal he was listening, but it only caused Chanyeol to moan out again. Thankfully, he seemed to understand the memo. “I can’t last much longer… can I cum while you’re still sucking me off?”

Kyungsoo had never done that before, but for Chanyeol, he was open to the idea. He reached up to pat his tummy once more, then gave him a thumbs up. Chanyeol let out a breathy laugh, and leaned back again. Kyungsoo felt his body shake and his muscles clench, and he knew Chanyeol was close. He gripped Chanyeol’s hips tightly and pushed them upward while bobbing his head up and down. When Chanyeol pulled his hair aggressively, he eased back and sucked the tip of his cock once more. Chanyeol moaned and came moments later. Kyungsoo, true to his word, swallowed his cum and coaxed the rest out with a few extra sucks. He leaned back and watched as Chanyeol came down from his high, his eyes closing and lips parting.

“I feel so light,” he mumbled, more to himself than anyone. Kyungsoo picked up his boxers and gently pulled them up back where they belonged, and began to pet Chanyeol’s head.

“You deserve to,” Kyungsoo told him. “You’ve been working really hard recently.”

“So have you.”

They fell into silence once more, Kyungsoo continuing to pet him and occasionally humming or shifting his position. After a few moments, Chanyeol stretched and opened his eyes, scanning Kyungsoo. His face fell when he noticed a small problem.

“You’re still…”

“I know,” Kyungsoo interrupted Chanyeol, looking down at himself. He was still visibly aroused. “I don’t want you to worry about it. I can take care of it once you fall asleep.”

“No, no, I can--” Chanyeol began to shift up closer to Kyungsoo, but paused to grab his sides. “O-ough.”

“Are you okay?”

“I still kind of have a stomachache.” Chanyeol chuckled, but he looked disappointed. “I really do want to help you get off though.”

“If you insist on helping me, there is something you could let me do. You won’t have to move or risk hurting yourself, but I want you to think about it first.”

“Anything,” Chanyeol breathed.

“I’m really close,” Kyungsoo explained, looking away from Chanyeol, “so much so that I could get off within minutes just from touching myself while looking at you. If that sounds weird--”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol spoke up, his voice cutting through Kyungsoo’s thoughts. “I want to see you cum, and I want to see your face when you do it.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo agreed, going to remove his pants. Normally, he would be at the peak of humiliation, but the way Chanyeol was looking at him changed everything. Tired, worn out Chanyeol, who still had the energy to watch Kyungsoo’s every move with a look of admiration. It was beautiful.

Kyungsoo took his now exposed cock into his hands and began to pump it, not missing the way Chanyeol’s body tensed. His freehand roamed around his body, ghosting over his hips and playing with his nipples until the pebbled up. Not once did he look away from Chanyeol.

“I’m going to cum soon, baby,” Kyungsoo notified Chanyeol.

“Do it on my stomach,” Chanyeol softly told him, just barely above a whisper. Kyungsoo felt his cock twitch and groaned when he began to pick up the pace.

“So good,” he told Chanyeol, “so good, it’s unreal. You’re great. You’re amazing.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol murmured, eyes closed.

“No, _thank you_.”

Kyungsoo’s entire body quaked as he felt his orgasm wash over him. He came loudly, something that was unusual for him, and all over Chanyeol’s stomach as agreed on. He watched Chanyeol’s lips part when he felt Kyungsoo’s cum make contact with him. Kyungsoo stood still for a moment, catching his breath and waiting until his heart rate slowed down.

 “Let’s get you cleaned up before anyone comes home, okay?” Kyungsoo said as he ruffled Chanyeol’s hair. “You stay put. I’ll be back with some tissues and something to drink.”

When he returned, Chanyeol was curled up in fetal position and breathing lightly. Kyungsoo would’ve stopped and cooed at the sight if it wasn’t for the fact that Chanyeol had drying cum still stuck to his stomach.

“Can you expose yourself so I can wipe you down?” Kyungsoo asked. Chanyeol stretched and slowly opened himself back up for Kyungsoo. He picked up a tissue and began to dab at Chanyeol’s tummy, making sure he was gentle.

“I had fun tonight,” Chanyeol mumbled. “Thanks for cooking for me. Helping me out with everything afterwards was also just as great.”

“Anytime,” Kyungsoo assured him. “Now, let’s go nap in my room until everyone gets home, okay?”

“So much for not ruining my sleep schedule,” Chanyeol joked. Nevertheless, moments later, they were both snuggled up together in bed, memories of pink icing fading away.

**Author's Note:**

> yeol can often be a bundling ball of nerves, and kyungsoo fits him so well in those moments;;  
> also, if anyone is interested in seeing some [really cute pcy tummy pics...](https://twitter.com/ultchanyeol/status/836250120807137280) (the thread and pictures are not mine!)  
> this fic would definitely not have seen the light of day if it wasnt for K, so i want to thank them for pushing me to finishing it. i also want to thank A for always reading over my work before i submit it ♥  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/himchuan) • [tumblr](http://tatsmato.tumblr.com) • [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/cnu)  
> 


End file.
